Talk:Elemental Amulets
Um... it's not blocked for sysops... unless I magically became a sysop. ---- Ooh, can we put in a "storm" amulet? How about a "Star" amulet. And an "Acid" amulet too! Citcxirtcem 03:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :You could make some other Amulets yourself, but I don't think there's much of a reason to have a Star or Acid amulet. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :*The su is a star, so that'll make it somewhat powerful. And star in general could mean cosmos so you cold also control the planets and their satellites, and also space junk, like that one story about the asteroid coming to club penguin or whatever. As for acid, well it's more powerful then water. I mean, acids can burn you. Besides all living things are made of amino acids, making this very powerful. Citcxirtcem 17:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) They can be artificial amulets, but those are generally illegal.--N⊘tAnEditor 17:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :They should be illegal, because they are powerful. But they could just be unheard amulets like the shadow one. Citcxirtcem 17:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) It's locked, so you should ask Triskelle3 before you do anything. --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] 17:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The Storm and Star Amulets would be redundant because the Air and Light Amulets can function liek that as well. However, the Acid Amulet sounds interesting..... maybe we could delve into a little alchemy here.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess so. Maybe a "metal" amulet (unless that is covered by earth... in ancient China it isn't) As for the storm one, we could make it "lightning" or electricity amulet since Ice, Water, Air kinda cover up storm. 01:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) how about the Plant amulet, Ghost Or Mind(dibs the Ghost amulet) --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 16:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) No more amulets! It would be uncannonical, seeing as there are only seven! Perhaps they can be artificials, but only the ones that are actual elements (not psychic, or speed, or stuff like that). --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) but legal one's --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 19:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- I don't see how making more would break Canon (they could be secret, like light and shadow) And I don't get how light is always "good" If it was the real amulet of light, it would be able to do evil too, as light is an informal word for radiation and we know what harm those gamma rays would do. Besides, visible light can be harmful anyways (it can be really bright and blind you) Psychic could technically be an element... Plant would fall under acid, as with Animals, fungi, bacteria, etc. I call dibs on Acid! And Cosmos! And maybe electricity... IDK, lawl. Citcxirtcem 18:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It's based off of mythology. We already have an electricity, Eve Lendfel has it, and it is artificial, and Cosmos would basicly be light. There is seven real amulets, the rest can be artficial. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 18:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Then I call dibs on Acid then! And Cosmos means meteors and solar flares, so it can be dangerous, and isn't good. Citcxirtcem 17:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) can some won add the artificial Ghost amulet in my name thanks --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 23:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Actually, a 'life' or 'wood' amulet could be allowed, they were elements in some systems.--N⊘tAnEditor 16:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) PS:I call dibs on 'mind'! I call dibs on life or wood. Which ever one Triskelle allows. --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| Wanna say Hi?]] 17:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Acid covers life, as DNA is made from acids. Citcxirtcem 17:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't care if there's a Life/Wood amulet, but if there is we will need a death one too. Which I call dibs on.--N⊘tAnEditor 20:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::It should be Aether, since that is nothing which will kill you if you eat it, and will obliterate you if you become it. Citcxirtcem 20:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Dragons The Light and Shadow Amulets can turn you into dragons. Can I make the dragons for the other amulets?--N⊘tAnEditor 20:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Why stop at dragons? Why not a sea serpent for water, a giant mole for earth, etc. Citcxirtcem 20:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Because: #Dragons are cool. Giant moles are really not. #I'm good with dragons. I know lots about them. I have pictures of them. #Both the Light and Shadow Amulets turn their users into dragons. Why woyld the others do otherwise? ##Although they would be water dragons(Don't ask. Watch and learn.) fire dragons, ice dragons etc. #I've already comeup with wich dragons do what. All I need is permission to write the articles. Yours Dragonologically, N⊘tAnEditor 15:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Moles are cool... And shadow and light are related and stuff. I don't think the other ones have to follow. The shadow and light amulets represent the "higher powers" of evil and good, whereas the other amulets are just elements. I don't think dragons or any other creatures should be used for the "lower" amulets. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Clubpenguin amulets Go to the Dojo on Club Penguin (real life). You can see amulets. You can make the amulets shaped like those ones (crystal things). Anyone agree with me? --Chub 777 was here!( Talk to MAH) 07:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Xorai Has some artifical amulets,or was it in Xorai base artical, either way,can a sysop look and add them to artifial amulets? --Corai 21:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Those look so specific or general, they shouldn't be considered an amulet. We should call them "semi-elements" or "pseudo-elements" (Elements like rain is just a part of another one water). Those elements should be able to be duplicated so that 2 lava amulets could be given to two different penguins. Citcxirtcem 21:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tails:DIBS ON SALT AMULET!!! Tails6000 01:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Future? In the Future, do you think the Amulets will be destroyed, or will they be united into a single amulet?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-I 'gree with YOU! 05:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Artificial Amulet How about an Artificial Amulet of Deletion? If so, I call dibs on it! [[EDFan12345|''EDFan12345 likes Yams]] [[Talk:EDFan12345|Give in to The Dark Side!'']] Already made --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 21:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC)